Tactical Assault Groups
'Tactical Assault Groups' Tactical Assault Groups is the name given to the domestic counter terrorism reaction forces within the Australian Defence Force. There are two ready response groups in the ADF arsenal - Tactical Assault Group - East (TAG-E) and Tactical Assault Group - West (TAG-W). As their name implies they are geographically located within their areas of operation, respectively on the east and west coasts. TAG-E is based in Sydney whilst TAG-W is based in Perth. Both TAG's fall under the unbrella of the operational group, Special Operations Task Gropup - Bravo (SOTG-B) 'Special Operations Task Group - Bravo (SOTG-B)' Special Operatioons Task Group - Bravo (SOTG-B), Bravo Group, or sometimes refered to just as "Bravo" is the operational task group responsible for supplying the Tactical Assault Groups for counter Terrorism in Australia. It is one of several National Asset Special Operations Task Groups that are under administrative and operational control of Australian Special Operations Command (AUSOCOMD). In the event of the TAG's being called into action, operational control usually passes to the Incident HQ of the Australian Counter Terrorism Centre (ACTC). 'Australian Counter Terrorism Centre (ACTC)' The Australian Counter Terrorism Centre is the central body for all counter terrorim related matters in Australia. ACTC is made up elements of the Australian Federal Police (AFP), each of the state and territory police forces, the Australian Security and Intelligence Organisation (ASIO), the Australian Secret Intelligence Service (ASIS), various elements of the Australian Defence Intelligence Organisation (ADIO) and other ADF assets such as the Tactical Assault Groups of Special Operations Task Group - Bravo. In the event of a terrorist or similar incident within Australia, the Incident Response HQ of ACTC may call on SOTG-B's Tactical Assault Groups when all other options have been exhausted. 'Tactical Assault Group Structure' 'Sabre Squadron Elelements' The primary building block of the Tactical Assault Group is a company sized troop from one of the Sabre Squadrons of the Special Air Service Regiment. The four platoons within the troop allow two platoons to be on immediate response and two platoons to be on stand by at any one time. The personnel are rotated on a 12 monthly basis from their parent SAS squadron. 'Counter Revolutionary Warfare Wing Elements' Vehicles, small boats, weapons and specialist tools for the Counter Terror role are supplied by the Counter Revolutionary Warfare Wing (CRW) of SAS Base Squadron. The Counter Revolutionary Warfare Wing is also at the forefront of studying and developing doctrine, tactics and equipment to be used by the Tactical Assault Groups. TAG-E and TAG-W both have a technical support element from the Counter Revolutionary Warfare Wing. The CRW has a wide range of dedicated and specialist vehicles for different purposes. Specialist vehicles and tools exist for things such as aircraft boarding and recovery and many other scenarios. CRW also acts in a reach back role during operations offering offsite technical and operational support when required. '152nd Signals Squadron (RASig/SAS) Elements' 152nd Signals Squadron (RASig/SAS) provides a platoon sized signals component to each of the TAG's. These units are responsible for communications within the TAG's, to SAS HQ and to the Australian Counter Terrorism Centre. Additionally they play a role in Electronic Warfare, both defensive and offensive in nature, and can intercept and/or jam enemy signals as needed. 'RAN Special Warfare Squadron Elements' In addition to the SAS Troop there is a platoon from one of the Royal Australian Navy's Special Warfare Squadrons. This platoon is known as the Offshore Assault Team and is fully integrated into the TAG structure. This platoon is made up of two eight man Naval Special Warfare sections (combat divers/swimmers, small craft operators, maritime demolitions specialists), a four man maritime sniper section, a two man Naval Underwater Medecine Team and a two man Naval Special Warfare Staff (one officer, one SNCO). As well as taking the lead role in offshore activitiers of the TAG, the team is also capable of operating as an underway control team, taking control of quite large vessels if need be, '1 SRS Intelligence Support Teams' Each TAG also has the support of a platoon sized special intelligence team from the 1st Special Reconaissance Squadron. The Intelligence Support Team provides extremely specialised HUMINT and SIGINT teams to the TAG's. These teams are able to bring highly specialised skills and equipment to assist the bTAG's in their role. 'Close Protection Element' Each TAG has a dedicated Close Protection Element. The TAG Close Protection Teams (TAG-CPT) are the absolute in the Close Protection speciality and are the highest level Close Protection Teams in Australia. The Australian Federal Police usually supply CPT's to Australian Government and visiting foreign VIP's and officals but in extreme high risk cases or specialised situations the TAG-CPT's may be called in. 'Forward Deployed Element' Each of the TAG's also has a forward deployed element, TAG-E's element is forward deployed to Townsville, while TAG-W's is forward deployed to Darwin. 'Aviation Support' Whilst there is no integral aviation assets in the TAG's, SOTG-B has priority access to the operational assets within Joint Operations Command - Australian Theatre. Both Army Aviation and the Royal Australian Air Force have operational assets on immediate stand by throught the nation and these assets include the primary mission of supporting SOTG-B and the two TAG's in the counter terrorism role. There is a SOTG-B liason team permanently attached to Air Command - Australian Theatre, for the spoecific task of streamlining use of RAAF and Army Aviation assets when needed.